Ma faiblesse
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Stiles et Scott sont amoureux de l'un de l'autre mais n'osent en parler, ce qui ne les empêche pas de jouer aux jaloux...


**Bonjour ! Cette fic est une co-écriture avec CassieWright, n'oubliez pas de la remercier ;)**

* * *

POV Scott.

Tout était si bizarre, si ambigu entre nous, et je me demandais seulement si Stiles s'en rendait compte, c'était tellement naturel pour nous... On était comme ça depuis pratiquement notre naissance, l'un avec l'autre, ne se quittant jamais, ne se souciant en aucun cas de ceux qui pourraient nous séparer. Personne ne nous séparera, je le savais... Ou je l'espérais, du moins. Stiles, depuis la primaire, me soutenait qu'il était fou amoureux de Lydia. Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien tenté avec, et c'était tant mieux. Pour tout avouer, je n'aimais pas beaucoup Lydia, elle était si... Superficielle, narcissique, hautaine... Il méritait tellement mieux que cette pimbêche. Je me demande même ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions profiter du weekend pour se promener tranquillement en ville, rien que tous les deux. Nous n'avions pas fais ça depuis longtemps et la journée promettait d'être parfaite pour ça. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message de Stiles me prévenant qu'il allait être en retard, sa jeep faisait encore des siennes. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas qu'il en ait pour longtemps, et je me suis mis à tourner un peu en rond en l'attendant. J'aurais bien été le chercher, mais n'ayant qu'un vélo, ça n'aurait pas été...

Ça faisait à présent une heure, n'y tenant plus, je me suis installé dans un fast-food pour prendre une boisson chaude et me réchauffer, au moins le temps qu'il arrive, je me demande pour combien de temps il en a encore, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir, de le retrouver, comme pratiquement tous les jours que Dieu fait. C'est alors qu'une fille s'approche de ma table et me sourit.

\- Est-ce que c'est libre ?

\- Heu.. Ouais ?

Je ne comptais pas spécialement rester, à la base... Elle me sourit d'autant plus et s'installe devant moi, comme si c'était normal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

 _-_ C'est dommage de laisser un si mignon jeune homme tout seul...

Pardon ? C'est à moi qu'elle parle, là ? Il faut peut-être que je lui dise d'arrêter la drogue... C'est qu'elle a l'air sérieuse en plus ! J'esquisse un sourire, poli, mais j'espère que Stiles ne va pas tarder, vraiment.

POV Stiles

Pourquoi étais-je si nerveux ? Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais passé du temps seul avec Scott, nous sommes toujours ensemble. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que pour une fois ce n'était pas dans nos chambres à jouer aux jeux vidéos, mais en ville, et que cela donné l'impression d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Non Stiles, ne te fais pas d'idées, Scott ne te retournera jamais tes sentiments. Il valait mieux que je continue ma mascarade d'amoureux transit de Lydia martin, la fille plus inaccessible qu'il soit pour moi. Des fois, j'ai envie de vomir en jouant ainsi la comédie. Lydia magnifique ? Mon dieu non. Scott, lui, il l'était. Ses yeux chocolat, son sourire mutin, son menton singulier et son teint halé.

Un soupire quitta mes lèvres.

J'étais déjà en retard d'une bonne heure et tout cela à cause de ma jeep. Je devrais la mettre à la casse et en acheter une autre, mais c'était celle de ma mère. Alors je la répare toujours comme je le peux. Mais je n'étais pas mécano et cette fois-ci, elle en avait besoin.

J'essuyai mon front, puis j'appelai une dépanneuse. Le temps qu'elle arrive, je me nettoyai un peu avec la bouteille d'eau que je prenais toujours et un mouchoir.

La dépanneuse arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure. Elle repartit avec mon bébé.

Je partis en courant au point de rendez-vous. Scott allait me tuer pour ce retard. Une heure vingt.

Je fis une pause devant le fast-food. En regardant à l'intérieur, je le vis avec une fille. Il me faisait quoi là ?

Je rentrai et je m'avançai à leur table. Il me regarda et ma colère s'en alla devant son regard.

\- désolé du retard.

POV Scott

Enfin ! Il était arrivé ! Je ne pus retenir un grand sourire en le voyant, ravi qu'il air réussi à venir. Mais il semble avoir couru un moment, il est en sueur, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflé… Mon dieu, qu'il est mignon. On ne lui a jamais dis que c'était interdit d'être aussi mignon ? La fille reste au second plan, en fait, je l'ai même carrément zappé, j'invite Stiles à s'asseoir à mes cotés.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air d'être à bout de force, tu veux que je te commande quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ou ce que tu veux…

Arrête Scott. Arrête d'essayer de cacher que tu le dévores du regard, c'est encore plus visible, quand tu essaies de noyer le poisson. Respire, ça va aller. Fixe ses grains de beauté… Non, finalement, mauvaise idée. Qu'est-ce que je faisais avant qu'il n'arrive, déjà ? Ha oui, je parlais avec la fille en face. Je détache finalement mon regard du sien pour regarder un peu la fille. Mouais, c'est quand même pas la même chose, hein.

\- En t'attendant, je discutais avec cette demoiselle…

Dont j'ai oublié le prénom. Elle l'a donné ? Je m'en souviens même plus, il faut dire que je m'en fous un peu, elle ne m'intéresse pas… Mais si, souviens-toi, elle te l'a donné. C'était… ha oui.

\- Mary, je te présente Stiles, mon meilleur ami.

\- Ha oui, le fils du shérif, tout le monde le connait lui…

C'est quoi cet air dédaigneux ? Je sais que je ne frappe pas les filles mais je devrais peut-être faire une exception, avec celle-là…

POV Stiles

Son sourire me faisait toujours autant fondre. Il était si adorable. Non, non Stiles, il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela. Je m'assois à ses côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, presque rire en l'entendant me proposer de m'acheter à boire.

\- c'est gentil, mais je peux m'acheter un soda. D'ailleurs je t'en dois un pour m'avoir autant attendu.

Il me fit remarquer que la fille était encore là. J'ai failli l'oublier quand mon regard était plongé dans celui chocolat de Scott. Je ravale mes futurs dires amères du à ma jalousie, ne voulant pas que me disputer avec mon brun. Il me la présente et je serre les points quand elle fait un sourire en coin en disant qu'elle savait qui j'étais. Je sais que mon hyperactivité et mon sarcasme ne me faisait pas avoir des amis, seul Scott me supportait, mais de là à me prendre de haut, je ne supportais pas cela. Malheureusement pour elle, je savais qui elle était, et elle allait être servie de ma verbe sans borne. La prochaine fois, elle n'agira plus ainsi à mon égard et peut-être même elle fuira mon Scott.

\- moi aussi je sais très bien qui tu es Mary Peterson. Ta réputation est très florissante. Si je devais lister tous ce que tu as ''aidé'' pour une chose ou une autre, j'en aurai jusqu'à demain. Quoique je me demande si tu es vraiment '' douée'' vu qu'après ton passage, Danny est devenu gay. Je me demande même si tu n'en as pas changé d'autres.

Je regardai à présent Scott.

\- Tu as vu comment Parker reluque Carson depuis quelques temps ? Et Miller avec Lucas ? Je ne vais pas tous les cités, sinon j'en aurai pour un moment et j'aurai encore plus soif à la fin. N'est-ce pas Mary ?

Je regardai de nouveau la jeune fille en souriant.

\- je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux autre chose Scott?

POV Scott

Il est tellement adorable, même quand il descend quelqu'un de cette façon. Bon, je ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne l'a pas mérité, non plus. Son regard est pourtant si pur, mais reflète quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à décrire. Ça me donne juste envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Et ses grains de beauté qui bougent en même temps qu'il parle… En fait, j'ai envie de les mordiller, c'est bizarre comme envie, non ? J'ai cessé d'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce mon nom.

\- Prends-moi ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance, tu connais mes goûts mieux que personne.

Quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, j'avalerais tout ce qu'il m'apportera de toute façon, et avec le sourire. Il me sourit avant d'aller se chercher à boire, je ne peux m'empêcher de mâter ses fesses au passage. Je suis foutu, je crois.

\- Mon pauvre, je te plains d'avoir une meilleur ami pareil, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours de supporter un mec comme lui. Comment tu fais ?

Je fronce les sourcils en reportant mon regard sur la fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte, celle-là ?

\- Je préfère largement rester avec quelqu'un comme lui plutôt qu'avec toi. Maintenant, barre-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Barre. Toi.

Elle me regardait surprise avant de prendre son sac et de filer. Bien. Parfait. Je vais enfin pouvoir être tranquille avec Stiles. Mon Stiles.

POV Stiles

Je suis assez fier de moi, j'ai pu fermer le claquet de cette garce. En entendant mon tour, je regardai vers Scott et vit la fille partir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Je passe ma commande, puis je la paie. Je prends la tasse pour Scott, et mon verre de soda, puis je retourne avec mon brun. Je pose la tasse devant lui et m'installe à la place où était Mary peu avant.

\- je t'ai prie un chocolat chaud. Tu as dû m'attendre un moment avant d'entrer, et je sais que tu as du mal à te réchauffer, j'espère que j'ai bien choisi.

Je me sentais un peu idiot d'avoir dit cela, surtout qu'il n'était pas seul à mon arrivée.

\- d'ailleurs, où est Mary ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Tu ne veux pas que je vous laisse seul ? Il fallait me le dire que tu étais en rendez-vous, je ne vous aurais pas dérangé.

Je bois une gorgée de mon soda en évitant de le regarder. Et si j'avais réellement ruiné son rendez-vous ? S'il avait prévu de me présenter Mary comme étant sa petite-amie ? C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent en ville et non chez l'un ou l'autre ?

Scott allait me laisser.

POV Scott

Je souris tout en prenant le chocolat chaud, je savais qu'il me connaissait assez… J'en profitais alors pour me réchauffer et lui jette un regard assez inquiet. A quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien penser exactement ? Il croit vraiment que c'est mon genre de fille ? Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis, il ne me connait pas taaaaant que ça. Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne, il parait surpris et tourne enfin son regard vers moi.

\- Elle est juste venue s'installer à la table alors que je t'attendais. Cette fille n'a aucun intérêt.

Je crois voir sur soulagement sur son visage, avait-il peur que je le laisse ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Scott… Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne pourrais jamais être avec une fille qui se montre condescendante avec mon meilleur ami.

\- Je suis content que tu ais réussi à venir.

POV Stiles

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant sa main gauche sur ma main droite. Je souris en me mordant la lèvre inférieure en l'entendant dire que Mary n'était rien pour lui, juste une sans gêne qui s'était incrustée.

Je regarde sa main toujours sur la mienne. Scott avait toujours été tactile, mais il ne m'avait jamais tenu la main ainsi. Je ne peux empêcher les battements de mon cœur d'accélérer leurs courses, même si ce n'était qu'un geste pour m'empêcher de faire une crise de panique. Enfin, cela ne pouvait être que cela, Scott n'avait pas de sentiments autre qu'amical à mon égard malheureusement.

Je souris de nouveau quand il me dit qu'il était content que sois venu.

\- jamais je ne raterai un moment avec toi.


End file.
